


Une blague

by Tori_Aoshiro



Series: Série d'OS Undertale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Frisk, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: L'humain fut incapable de se souvenir à quel moment la blague avait cessé d'en être une.





	Une blague

**Author's Note:**

> Frisk étant agenre, j'ai utilisé les nouveaux pronoms neutres iel et ellui en ce qui le concerne. Lorsqu'aucun de ces deux pronoms ne fonctionne, je passe au masculin par défaut.

Cela avait commencé comme une blague. Toriel avait demandé à Sans de s'occuper de Frisk le temps d'un mercredi après-midi. Sans ne faisait rien de ses soirées lorsqu'il vivait à Snowdin. Et maintenant qu'il vivait à la surface, avec tous ses amis et tout un monde à découvrir... Il ne faisait toujours rien de ses soirées.

Il avait donc emmené le jeune enfant au restaurant.

Le mercredi suivant, Toriel avait rendez-vous et Sans s'était fait un plaisir de garder Frisk à nouveau.

Le troisième mercredi, Frisk réclama d'ellui-même de passer l'après-midi avec le squelette court-sur-pattes.

Cela devint une habitude. Un rituel. Chaque mercredi, Sans venait chercher Frisk après l'école et l'emmenait s'amuser quelque part. A la patinoire, à la bibliothèque, au cinéma, voire même juste au parc. Puis ils allaient manger un morceau ensemble avant de rentrer à la maison.

Un jour, en voyant Sans attendre à la grille, un ami de Frisk s'écria : « Frisk ! Ton amoureux est là ! » Tous les enfants éclatèrent de rire et bientôt ne se référèrent plus au squelette que par « l'amoureux de Frisk ». Ce dernier n'en pensait rien, iel trouvait ça assez drôle, pour être franc.

Mais le temps passait et Frisk grandissait. Iel gagnait en intelligence, en force de caractère, en charisme. En beauté. Iel devenait un ambassadeur talentueux et respecté. Très bientôt, l'enfant sur lequel Sans avait veillé dans l'Underground devint un adolescent très mature pour son âge, presque un jeune adulte.

Mais ni Frisk ni Sans n'accepta d'arrêter leurs rendez-vous du mercredi. C'est un jour important, sacré. Leur jour. Frisk n'arrêta pas de présenter Sans comme son « amoureux » et Sans ne s'en offusqua jamais.

Et lorsque, un mercredi soir, Frisk se rendit compte qu'iel embrassait Sans, assis sur le muret devant sa maison, l'humain fut incapable de se souvenir à quel moment la blague avait cessé d'en être une.


End file.
